Red Strings
by heijixkazuha hattori
Summary: It's HeijixKazuha! In a story that hasn't been told quite like this! After the death of Toyama Senior, everything seems to go down hill, or does it? Experience what happens after the take down of the Black Organization. And how Heiji and Kazuha end up in such a predicament that only fate can be the culprit of. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red Strings

Chapter 01

Author's note: Hello! Well this will be my very first MULTI-CHAPTER HeijixKazuha story. Yay! I can't wait to share it with you guys! I hope you guys read and review/reply. I will try to update a few times a week. This story is based off of a few different ideas. I know they all may not be original, but i wanted to try and do something different. (I apologized for any mistake, English is not my first language) If you guys have any questions or concern please let me know! I hope you guys enjoy reading!

Disclamer: I do not own DC.

* * *

It was all an accident. She wasn't supposed to be here lying in the hospital. She wasn't supposed to have followed him to Tokyo. And she wasn't supposed to have gotten shot.

It was the biggest manhunt in Japan in over 50 years. Shinichi and Heiji had tracked down the Black Organization with the help of the police departments and Ai and the doctor. And they had everything in place, a trap to catch the org, but something went wrong. And Kazuha got caught in the middle of it.

As soon as Kazuha was wheeled into the emergency room, he never left her side. He promised her that he'll never let anything happen to her, not just once, but multiple times. He really couldn't keep his promises. And it didn't help that people kept telling him everything will be fine because, _god damn it_, it wasn't.

He remembered as if it was just yesterday that he and Kazuha was in this very same scenario, looking through glass windows into a room where a body laid, barely hanging on to it's life.

* * *

"Kazuha, I'm sorry." Heiji carefully said. It was the first words anybody even uttered since her father was wheeled into the surgery room. "Kazuha?" She blinked a few tears, indicating that she heard him. "Kazuha, you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "_He's_ fine." Even she didn't believe herself. "He's going to get through this." Her voice wasn't gentle, but I wasn't harsh either. "He always does."

"Kazuha you need to rest, or at least eat something." Now even he was mad at her.

"I'm fine Heiji. Maybe _you_ should go home." Kazuha suggested.

"God damn it Kazuha!" He could only hold his anger for so long. "You think _you_ are the only one hurting?! You don't think I'm afraid for your dad? You don't think I feel responsible for this? Your father did what he had to do to save those people. He is a good cop, and if I have learned anything from your father, it's that he will never leave you alone." By now Kazuha was back to crying her eyes out, trying to be as quiet as she can. He placed both his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him. "Your dad will pull though." His voice was much softer now. "But you can't just stand here. You need to _sleep_. You need to _eat_. You need to stay strong. For _him_." Kazuha pushed his hands away.

"What if that was your father, Heiji?" she questioned. "What if that was your dad in that room with bullet wounds in his body? What if that was your dad in there breathing through tubes and on life support? I don't need to eat or sleep. I need to be there for him when he wakes up. So unless he wakes up-I'm…not…moving." She stubbornly said. Needless to say, the two stayed outside the room till the next day.

"Are you the Toyama family?" The doctor came out. Heiji wad passed out on the chair.

"Yes, I'm his daughter." Kazuha said softly not to wake him up.

"Toyama-chan, the surgery to remove the bullets was a success." Kazuha sighed a relief and even a smile appeared on her face. "But there are some permanent damage."

"Like what?"

"Your father, is brain dead." Kazuha felt her heart drop and she wasn't even aware she had lost balance until the doctor caught her before falling. "Now, Toyama-chan, I need you to understand what I'm saying." He sat her down on one of the waiting chairs. "Your father's heart is still beating, but it's very weak. He is on life support right now, but we don't know how long it will be before and when he gives out."

"No," she refused. "NO!" Her cries had work up Heiji. "You keep him alive or I'll—"

"Kazuha," Heiji shuffled next to her.

"Toyama-chan! You need to understand, we are doing everything we can, it's up to him now." The doctor frightfully admitted.

"I want to see him." Kazuha demanded. The doctor pointed to the room he came out of and Kazuha ran inside.

"Doctor, what exactly is going on?" Heiji questioned.

"Toyama-san, is in a deep state of coma and it is unlikely that he will ever wake up."

* * *

"Heiji?" Kazuha asked her friend sitting next to him. It's been almost three months since the operation, and here they were sitting around Toyama senior's hospital bed conversing about their day.

"What's up?"

"If I ever get hospitalized like my father, and on life support—"

"Kazuha, stop it!" He already knew where this conversation was heading.

"Heiji, listen to me." Kazuha sternly said.

"I want…you to…let me go." You couldn't have mistaken tears in her eyes.

"Kazuha-"

"No, there will be no arguing about this. Do you understand me?" He could tell how tired and hurt she was for the past three months, but he wasn't ready to give up on Toyama-san, and he didn't think she should be either. "Heiji," she held his hand tenderly and begging him, "Heiji, if I ever end up being on life support, I want you to let me go. Unplug me. Please? I don't want to be suffering, even when I'm barely alive."

"Kazuha…are you telling me, you're going to—"

"I'm going to tell the doctors to unplug him. He doesn't need to suffer any more than he is now."

"Kazuha, it'll change. If you just-"

"No. I've made up my decision. Don't talk me out of it." Heiji couldn't help but shed tears. He only hugged her tightly as she cried in his arms.

* * *

Surprisingly, everyone understood (or tired to understand) why Kazuha was letting her father be at peace. The funeral ceremony was beautiful, or was beautiful as it can get, and her father lay peacefully next to her grandparents. She was the last to say goodbye, and it was the hardest and the longest.

"Dad?" Heiji whispered to his own father.

"What is it?"

"She's not going to be okay alone." Senior Hattori sighed.

"I know."

"I—I want to marry her." His father's eyes almost fell out of his head. He pulled him aside from the crowd.

"Hattori Heiji! Are you crazy?! You can't just marry someone because you're afraid of them being alone after a loved one passed away."

"She needs someone dad!"

"That doesn't mean _you_! She could want to stay with Kogoro girl, or maybe she wants to be alone. People grieve in different ways, Heiji!"

"Not Kazuha. Come on, I know her. _You_ know her. She needs me, dad." His father sighed and shook his head.

"No, I will not let you marry this innocent girl because you feel like she can't take care of herself. Heiji, you know just as well as I do that Kazuha, just like her father, is independent and stubborn! She will not agree to marry you, out of the blue. She deserves someone special. She deserves someone who really cares for her like a husband should for a wife. You are not that man, Heiji."

"Mom would agree with me!"

"No, she wouldn't. She would want you to marry someone you love and willing to spend the rest of your life with! You and Kazuha can barely go one day without an argument and ripping each other's head off. Heiji, I know you mean well, but this is not the way. Trust me son."

* * *

And after Toyama senior passing away, Kazuha got better. She cried and sulked for a long time, but after a good ass kicking from Heiji, she got back on her feet. It took a long time but after a year; they were back to bickering and fighting like old married couples.

Everything went back to normal. Or as normal as it can get, until tonight at with the man hunt. And as he stood outside of _her_ operation room, he couldn't help but remember when she stood next to him looking in at her father having the surgery.

He remembered her not eating or sleeping because she was too worried about her father. And right now, he understood why. Because even if she ate something, he knew he could not stomach it and it would just came back out. He couldn't sleep because his mind wouldn't rest—it kept running scenarios of 'what-if's.

The doctor had come out of the operation room within a couple of hours. "Are you with Toyama Kazuha?"

"How is she?"

"She's alive, but…" The doctor said. Heiji felt his heart stop for a moment. "There seem to be some complications." Heiji sat down to brace himself.

"But she will be fine?" Heiji ask reassuringly.

"When she wakes up, and give her a full examination, we can tell you. But until then, you can go see her."

* * *

She looked so fragile. Heiji slowly entered her white room and sat next to her. As soon as he saw the monitor displaying her heartbeat, his head started to hurt of memories of him promising her to never let this happen to her. He reached for her hand and quietly, cried for her.

He woke up to feeling someone pat his head. He didn't realize he fell asleep. He looked around only to find himself alone in a hospital room with Kazuha.

Kazuha.

She was starring back at him.

"Kazuha? You're awake!" He excitedly shouted. He ran to the door and shouted into the hallway. "Nurse! Doctor?!" As soon as he saw her trying to sit up, he was by her side. "Don't move!" he ordered and laid her back down. "Thank god you're awake!" He kissed the top of her head excitedly. "Kazuha, I knew you'd pull through!" He was nothing but smiles and laughter. "Kazuha say something!" He could tell she was having a hard time speaking, but soon enough she croaked out words. And in a scratchy, small voice, she said,

"who are you?"

* * *

End of chapter 1

Let me know what you guys think ok? should i continue? Thanks for reading..


	2. Chapter 2

Red Strings

Chaptor 02

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for all reading and a special thanks to ToyamaKazuha and Salimaran08 for leaving me comments.

* * *

Heiji's grip on her hands loosens and she pulled away. "Kazuha," The frighten girl looked around the room.

"Excuse us sir, you're going to have to wait outside." One of the nurses said to him and rushed him out the room. He wasn't sure what to feel. He didn't know if he wanted to call his parents and told them that Kazuha didn't know who he or anyone else was. How could he have let this _happen_? And over and over, he kept blaming himself. The doctors came out the doors and gently said in an apologetic voice, "Sir, visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow."

"But I need to be here for her."

"What's your relationship with Toyama-chan?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her husband." He said quickly. He was never one to lie, but he also knew that he couldn't be with her unless he was family. The doctor sighed.

"Alright, but she is now resting. I suggest you do the same. I'll have one of the nurses bring in an extra blanket and pillow."

* * *

Heiji wasn't sure how, but he eventually fell asleep. And the only reason why he came to was because he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Quickly realizing where he was, he shot up in be seeing his best friend sitting up on her bed staring and sharing a smile at him.

"Heiji," she said with a smile. Heiji ran across the room to her.

"Kazuha, you remember me?" The girl frowned.

"No, the doctor told me you were my husband. Hattori Heiji." She smiled again. "It's a wonderful name." Even she didn't mistake the sad look on his face.

"Kazuha, you really don't remember? Anything?" She shook her head

"I remember little things. I remember flowers. I remember the sky. I can still read and write. I remember…screams and blackness. But I can't seem to remember who you are, or anyone else."

"I see." He said. They shared a moment of silence. Quite frankly the only thing he could think of was to call up his parents and Kudo and tell them about what happened to Kazuha.

"Um, Heiji?"

"yes?"

"Do we…how long have we been married?"

"Oh, well you see, we just got married a couple of weeks ago." Heiji knew that he should tell her the truth, but she needed him more than ever now. And he really didn't see anything good coming out from anyone if Kazuha was by herself.

"Oh, so we don't have any kids?" She asked. Heiji slightly blushed.

"Ahou, of course not!"

"Oh." She quietly said. "Well, do we want kids?"

"We, uh, we—well, you see, you..i…w..e never really talked about it." Heiji stuttered.

"Oh, well, do you want to have kids with me?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. He never thought about…having _her_ kids before.

"Where do we live? What do you do for a living? What do _I_ do for a living? Does your parents like me? Does my parents like you? When's my birthday? When's _your_ birthday?" And on and on, Heiji answered all of her questions about their life. When the doctor came in for another check up, Heiji thought now would be the best time to call his parents and tell them about his situation with Kazuha.

Needless to say, no one was happy of the outcome.

"I can't believe this. She doesn't remember anyone?" Hattori Shizuka exclaimed as she watched the sleeping Kazuha from outside of her room. "And you told her you were _married_ to her?"

"Ok, I know that was stupid, but I first only said it to the doctor so he would let me stay, but when Kazuha asked me I didn't know what to say. And I—she _needs_ me mom. I'm the only one that can help her. Even you know she can't live her old life before."

"We talked about this Heiji! You can't do that to her." Heizo objected. "How are you even going to prove that you guys are married? What are you going to do when she gets pregnant? What are you going to do when she falls in love with someone else?"

"That's _not_ going to happen!" Heiji tried to keep his voice down. "I—she and I have been together, side by side, for 28 years-from birth till now. I am _not_ going to abandon her. I love her! And I know she loved me-even if it's a friendship kind of love. And I will not let her suffer for _my_ mistakes. This is the best for her. I know her. I know Kazuha. She would have wanted this." Heiji confessed.

"I will not be by your side when this comes crumbling down." Hattori senior grunted and walked off.

"I do hope you realize what you're getting yourself into, Heiji. And what you are doing to that girl. You are _lying_ to her." His mother warned and chased after Heizo.

* * *

"I need your help, Kudo." Heiji breathed into the phone.

"What's up, Hattori?"

"I need you to get some images for me."

"What kind of images." Shinichi asked skeptically.

"Images that don't exist." Heiji had been rummaging through his little apartment.

"What?"

"I need you to forge wedding photos of me and Kazuha."

"What?" he questioned again.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain. Kazuha, she—she lost her memory and I told her we were married. And now I'm going to need proof. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine. What exactly do you want me to do?"

* * *

While Heiji was busy rearranging his life, (and Kazuha) the doctors were telling Kazuha that she was very unlikely to ever regain her memory. And surprisingly she was ok with that, mainly because she didn't know how else to feel. Between finding out her father died and her mother running away and getting married recently, it was a lot to take in.

"You have a very sweet husband." Her nurse had told her. She had been in the hospital for almost two weeks now.

"I guess." Kazuha smiled.

"_Everyone_ knew you two were going to end up together. You guys grew up together, always fighting. But everyone knew that was how you guys just were and we all fell in love with the idea of childhood lovers." Kazuha shrugged.

"Aright, Toyama chan, how are we feeling today?" The doctor walked in.

"Better, but my head still hurts."

"will write you a prescription for your head when you are ready to go back home. You are doing a whole lot better and are free to go when you feel like it."

"Oh good, I've been wanting to see how I live my life."

"Knock knock," Heiji peeked through her door.

"Good morning!" Kazuha singed.

"You're in a good mood."

"Doctor Yang told me I could go back home."

"That's great! But are you sure you feel good enough?" He asked worryingly.

"I feel better, and I want to get back to meet everyone." Heiji smiled. Even after the accident, she was still the happy girl he grew up with, and he was thankful for that.

Now if only he could pull off being her husband.

* * *

Well tell me what you guys think. I think this chapter was boring, but I wanted to have a good foundation and starting point and understanding before the plot thickens. Remember to leave me comments. I also hope you guys had a good holiday!


	3. Chapter 3

Red Strings

Chapter 03

* * *

Kazuha didn't know what to expect from when she got 'home'. Heiji had led her to a small apartment that was decorated with simple house decor—most of which Heiji had recently bought to keep his plan reliable. He had bought everything from a new queen size bed to china dishes and bathroom supplies. Heiji had brought in everything important that Kazuha had owned. He had neatly put all of her clothing in dressers and hung them up next to his in their big closet. Kudo forged the wedding photos he wanted and Heiji put up every decent photo of him and Kazuha. To everyone who didn't know them, they were the perfect couple.

And it felt so wrong.

"So we sleep together?" She questioned. Heiji looked up from putting her medication away.

"Uh, yup." He followed her as she toured her home. He noticed that she was carefully touching and examining things. Like she knew something was wrong.

"do we have any friends?" she asked randomly.

"Of course we do."

"How come we don't have any of their…" Kazuha was thinking of the correct word. "_photos_ up?" Damn, she had seen a flaw in his plan.

"Well, we do. It's just in a photo album." Heiji pulled an album out quickly for her. She took the album and slowly went through the pages after pages until she got to the end.

"Heiji, someone told me we we're married." She looked at him sadly.

"Who told you that?" Heiji asked after making sure he heard right.

"I don't know. They just said that you and I were only friends. And from the photos, it seems like we were really good friends. And you're the only one that has visited me since I woke up and so I must mean a lot to you, right? So you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Heiji took a deep breath and sat her down on the bed.

"Zuha, you are my best friend." He interlocked their hands. "We've been friends since we were babies. I love you and I know you love me. You knew all of my secrets and I know all of yours. Besides Kudo and Kudo's girlfriend, you're my only friend. You're the only one that understands me." Kazuha unceasingly tried to pull away from him but his hands tighten around her wrists. "So when I tell you this, I need you to believe me."

Kazuha didn't remember much, she didn't remember who people where, she didn't recognize places, and her vocabulary was not as good as it had been. So it would have been easy to fool her for the rest of her life. But she was still smart, and was his best friend, and even if it made _his_ life easier, he'd have to live with the guilt of lying to her everyday. Maybe everyone was right about this fake marriage. But he liked being the only one she could depend on. It made him feel special.

"Kazuha, we…"

The erupt ringtone of Heiji's cell surprised the two. "Sorry," Heiji annoyingly answered phone and excused himself out of the room. Kazuha took a big breath. By now she started to panic and rummaged through her purse for any sign of truth about her life.

"Kazuha. There was a break in at a jewelry store. I have to go. I want you to come with me."

"Wait—Heiji, what about us?"

"I will tell you when we get there." Heiji grabbed his jacket and her arm and rushed out the door. "Besides, I want you to meet some people."

* * *

While Kazuha watched Heiji solve the robbery, he ordered her to not speak with anyone and she followed his command. Besides, she didn't want to talk to anyone. And so, after a rather quick case solved, Heiji reintroduced Kazuha to everyone. She smiled and shook their hands when appropriate and some people gave her hugs, which, at first frighten her. And meeting everyone took her mind off of Heiji and it made her feel less alone.

"Are those my friends?" She asked as they got onto his bike.

"A few. But most are acquaintances than friends." And she left it at that. The ride back was loud and uncomfortable. All he told her when she approached the bike was to hold on to him tightly and always wear a helmet. He always loved the feeling of her wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

They had stopped in front of a nicely decorated house. "Where are we now?"

"We are at my parents house. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Kazuha handed the helmet to Heiji. "So what do I call your parents?" she asked.

"Whatever you want." Heiji simply said and ranged the doorbell.

"Kazuha!" Shizuka happily yelped and attacked her with a hug. "Honey! The kids are here!" The mother shouted to her husband. Kazuha noticed that Heiji looked a lot like his mother. Shizuka rushed her into the house and sat her down in the living room area. "Just wait a moment, the food will be ready in a minute."

"Mom, actually we can't stay, I just wanted to stop by and have Kazuha meet you and dad. She and I have some things we need to talk about so we can't stay." Heiji said.

"I see." Shizuka replied knowing exactly what he meant. "Well at least take some food back with you. I cooked too much anyways." She said a little upset and headed to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should stay." Kazuha said. "She looks really sad."

"Don't let that fool you. I fell for her little trick many times." Heiji said. "But that was my mother. Hattori Shizuka." And shortly Heiji's father came into the room. "And this is my father Hattori Heizo. He's a police superintendent."

"It's good to see you up and moving, Kazuha." Heizo said popping a bottle of wine.

"It's good to be moving." She said with a smile.

"You will be staying for dinner, right?"

"We actually can't. She and I have things we need to talk about." Heiji said.

"Oh." Heizo said.

"Actually I want to have dinner with your parents, if that's ok." Kazuha said.

"Of course it is!" Shizuka shouted from the kitchen. She quickly trotted over and took Kazuha's hand and led her to the neatly laid out kitchen. "Just stay for 30 minutes. We can tell Kazuha about how you two used to take baths together." Shizuka poured the wine into all four wine glasses.

"Ma!" Heiji scold. Kazuha couldn't help but smile. Heiji blushed.

"We used to be naked with each other?" Kazuha asked unbelievingly. Shizuka snickered and even Heizo smiled a bit.

"We were just little kids then, ok?" Heiji explained. "And besides mom was the one who kept pressuring us to take a bath together, it's not like I wanted to." With that, Heiji gulped half his wine down. Kazuha followed suit and coughed up the alcohol. Heiji urgently jolted up and wiped the alcohol over her face and neck. In a disgusted face she asked,

"How come this juice taste different?" she wiped the spilled wine off her shirt.

"Oh, honey, this is wine, it has alcohol in it. Large dosage of alcohol can impair your mind."

"Oh, ok." She said understandably.

"you don't have to drink that." Heiji said getting a glass of water for her. Embarrassedly Kazuha tried to change the subject again.

"What else did we use to do when we were kids?" Kazuha asked.

"Oh! You and Heiji loved to play cops and robbers. And one time, he had handcuffed you both together with one of Heizo's handcuffs and we couldn't find the key to unlock you guys so you two were stuck with each other for the rest of the day. In fact," Shizuka got up and came back with something in her hand. "After you two were separated, you went and made this charm for you and Heiji. You said it was to keep you guys safe from danger. It was the cutest thing!" She handed the small trinket to Kazuha. "This is yours, I kept it after the accident." She noticed that the little bag was old and worn out.

"What about Heiji's? Do you still have yours?" She asked Heiji. Heiji put his fork down and drew a string around his neck out. In a little identical bag like the one she was holding was his charm.

"You never let me leave any where without it." He said annoyingly. He caught the smile on her face and continued his dinner.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner. Next time we will have you over for our place." Kazuha said.

"We would love that." Heizo said. "If you ever need anything, let us know. Our door had always been open for you."

"Thank you." Kazuha sincerely said. "Hattori-san, did you ever catch the man who…who did this to me?" She asked in a quiet voice so Heiji who was doing the dishes wouldn't hear.

"We did, they were killed in the shooting."

"I see." She said. "Well, did Heiji ever have a girl he liked?"

"Well _you_ of course."

"I mean, did Heiji have much girl friends?"

"No, he didn't like to concern himself with the dating especially with this fan club of his."

"He has a fan club?"

"Yes, most were young women who just had too much time on their hands trying to court Heiji."

"but Heiji didn't like any of them?"

"No. Work was his mistress." Kazuha peeked in the kitchen from where she sat to make sure Heiji wasn't listening.

"Well, was there someone _I_ liked?" Kazuha whispered. Shizuka raised her eyebrows.

"Of course there was." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?"

"Heiji of course! But I must say, you had a few courters of your own too."

"Ready to go?" Heiji said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Uh, yep. Thank you again for dinner." She said getting up and accepting her coat from Heiji. And after exchanging 'good nights' she got on the back of his bike and rode back home.

* * *

The tension in the room rose as Heiji emerged from the bathroom. "Well, I guess you're still curious if we're still married or not." Heiji said openly.

"Heiji, you said you loved me right?" Kazuha asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Well, yea. I mean we've been together for so long, it's hard to imagine life without you." He sat down next to her. Kazuha nodded and he continued. "Kazuha," he took a deep breath, "we are…not married. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you. So I came up with this idiotic plan. Trust me, everyone thought it was stupid—and it is. But I still want to take care of you."

She didn't realize herself crying until Heiji wiped her face. "I already figured out we weren't married." She admitted. Heiji frowned. "I recognized some of the people that you work with were also some of the people in the photos you shown me earlier today. And when no on mentioned about our marriage, I knew something was wrong."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"But Heiji, I'm scared. When I was out there, waiting for you to finish up with your job, I couldn't wait to be with you so I wouldn't be alone. I was afraid people were out to get me. And well, your parents said we _were_ always together. And you said you love me, so why _don't_ we get married?"

The question left Heiji shocked.

"I mean, you said you wanted to take care of me. And I want to take care of you too, and you mom tells me I like you too. Isn't that what people do when they love each other? They get married?"

"Kazuha," he said to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Do you realize that getting married means we will spend the rest of our lives together? And have kids together? And be romantic?" Kazuha shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what else to do." She admitted. "And you're the only one I trust. But I can try to be on my own, if that what you think is best for me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just want you to make sure you are ok with this…decision." Kazuha nodded. Heiji smiled. "Ok, if that's what you want, let's get married then."

* * *

Sorry for the super late update. I had writers block and I had family issues and the holiday just took time away. I will try to update at least twice a week. Leave me some feedback please!


End file.
